


Lights, Camera, Action

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Osomatsu-san (2015), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Camboy Jyushimatsu, Dildos, Masturbation, Messy, Other, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: 25 year old Jyushimatsu finds an easy way to make money.





	Lights, Camera, Action

Jyushi let the sheer panties, that were barely covering his length, slowly slide to the side as he got ready for today's challenge: the ''Tucker'' from Bad Dragon. 

The webcam was in full swing infront of him, with a whopping amount of viewers cheering him on. Since he started his career in ''streaming'', he quickly rose above his brothers when it comes to economy, but even then he's not the type to brag about it.

''Here it goes! Everyone ready..?'' 

He smiles wide as he presses gently on the cumtube activator, making the silicone cock in his hand leak more than enough to make sure he won't have any troubles getting it in. He wipes the remaining fake cum on his face, showing off and playing around a little with it.

The darkhaired lifts himself up a little and begins guiding the length towards his entrance, easily letting it enter him as he has never had any problems with opening up, even for the bigger toys. 

''Aahh.. now that's what I'm talking about..! Feels amazing..!''

The darkhaired can't stop himself from letting out a few drops of drool onto his chin as he sinks down on the member, letting it stretch him out and hit all the right spots. He feels his eyes roll back as he sits back down, making himself comfortable on it.

''Mmmhh.. Bet you guys had some fun with that huh??.. I'm all stretched out...!''

The energetic stud suprises the audience a little with his next move, a sneaky smile crawling onto his flushed face as he brings a quickshot fleshlight into view.

''Look, even got the clear one so you guys can see my dick too..!''

The chat goes wild. Multiple donations flash on the screen, making Jyushi let out some lewd sounding ''thank you's''. He isn't ashamed of his work, but it still gets him a little flustered at times, seeing all those people letting him know that they cum to seeing him play around with himself and whatnot. 

''Ah, here we go..!''

The darkhaired grins wide as he begins slowly guiding himself out of the tight, almost nonexistant panties, and into the fleshlight, immediately letting out a low, warm sound as he feels the soft material around his length. Jyushi is somewhat of a pro when it comes to multiple orgasms and maintaining a hard-on for longer periods of time, something that helps him thouroughly in this line of work. 

The feeling of the soft material around his length while also feeling himself get stretched thoroughly makes him quite loud and messy. He continues drooling and making exaggerated expressions, although he can't really help doing most of them. The darkhaired begins grinding himself back and forth, in and out of the fleshlight, as a reaction to the almost overwhelming stimulation he receives. The sound of fabric stretching doesn't even stop him, and the weak underwear he has on slowly starts sliding apart as he grinds and thrusts into the quickshot while trying his best to ride the thick cock filling him up.

''Ahh..! You guys like this huh..? Feels fucking amazing..! Make sure you're jerking off with me..~''

The darkhaired pulls up the sleeves of his yellow hoodie which is currently just getting in the way of his actions, but he knows the viewers love it so he keeps it on almost always for them, along with a pair of cheap lingerie panties or stockings that his viewers gladly pay for.

''Uhh.. it's going all the way in..!''

The darkhaired has a very excited tone in his voice as he feels himself sinking down lower onto the member inside him. He feels himself stretch while letting out a loud, almost scream-whine out of immense pleasure as he gets the thicker base into himself. The feeling riles him up further and the darkhaired can't help but lay the fleshlight down onto the bed and thrusting into it with an intense pace, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth and drool begin covering the sheets. 

He holds the fleshlight in place with his right hand as he makes sure to keep the thigh length pushed into himself fully with the left hand, making him end up in a quite awkward pose but it's nothing that matters to him now that he's so lost in the pleasing situation. 

Jyushi keeps panting as he feels himself throbbing and heating up, the warm and twitching feeling begin pooling in his abdomen, making him continue the motions and sounds he's making.

''Ah, ah..! Coming..!''

A joyful expression spreads across his face, lost in bliss, feeling stars cover his sight as he pushes himself fully into the quickshot, feeling his cock twitch just once or twice before he releases all over the towel on the mattress. Some of it manages to get onto his hoodie, something that he doesn't notice since he has his eyes shut as he thrusts and rubs himself through the intense climax, feeling himself twitch and get more sensitive around the cock inside him. As a finale, he makes sure to gently pull out of the fleshlight first and show it off to the audience, before slowly sliding off from the thick cock in him. 

''Mmmhh, bet that was some real eyecandy to you guys..! You really love my ass huh..?''

The darkhaired smiles as he brings the thick length towards his face and triggers the cum-tube, making the dildo cover his face with the thick, white fluid. Jyushi plays around with the liquid for a little while, smearing it over his face and neck, licking his cum-covered fingers every now and then, sweet talking his way through the come-down after the climax. 

''Mmm, it's getting quite late..! I'm gonna have to head to bed..! Bye-bye now, see you tomorrow..~''

When the stream finally ends, the donations are enough to pay for Jyushi's rent many months forward.


End file.
